Forever and Always
by theskaterbug
Summary: A small songfic to the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Dramione, of course. :D Warning: Character death.


Hello! I'm back! So, this is a little ficlet to Forever and Always by Parachute that I wrote in about an hour. I apologize for any missing quotation marks or apostrophes... Notepad can't process them. I also apologize for missing letters, as my keyboard doesn't work nearly as well as it used to...

**Disclaimer:** I don't, unfortunately, own the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter. Or the amazingness that is Parachute.

* * *

><p><em>She is sitting at the table <em>  
><em>The hour's getting later <em>  
><em>He was supposed to be here <em>  
><em>She's sure he would have called <em>  
><em>She waits a little longer <em>  
><em>There's no one in the driveway<em>  
><em>No one says they've seen him <em>  
><em>Why, is something wrong?<em>

Hermione Granger sits at the table in the diner. It was almost 3, and they were supposed to have lunch together at 1:30. She glances at her cell phone nervously. She was sure he would have called if he was going to be late. She sees a co-worker of his and walks over.

"Hi..." She racks her large brain for the name. "...Kelsey. Have you seen Draco?"

"I haven't, sorry Hermione. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong..." she mumbles to herself.

_She looks back to the window _  
><em>Suddenly the phone rings <em>  
><em>The voice says somethings happened <em>  
><em>That she should come right now <em>  
><em>Her mind goes to December <em>  
><em>She thinks of when he asked her <em>  
><em>He bent down on his knee first<br>And he said_

She goes back to her seat and looks out the window. The rain was pouring down. Maybe there been a traffic delay. Suddenly, her phone rings. "Hello?" she says nervously.

"Miss Granger? This is Officer Jarvis. Something has happened with your fiancee. He's at the General Hospital. You... you should get here as soon as you can." the voice said.

"Draco..." she breathes. Then, louder, she replies with an "I'll be there soon. Thank you," and hangs up.

He mind automatically leaps to December. They had been at the playground of the school they had both attended as children. They had just jumped off the swings together and were laughing in the snow. His normally pale cheeks were rosy with the cold, and his platinum hair wad dusted with snowflakes. He had taken her over to the bottom of the slide and kissed her. Then, he bent down on one knee. She laughed and asked him what she was doing. He had just said...

_I want you forever _  
><em>Forever and always <em>  
><em>Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly <em>  
><em>We ll grow old together <em>  
><em>Forever and always<em>

"Hermione Granger. I love you, and I want you forever and always, through whatever comes our way: the good, the bad, and the ugly. We can grow old together, forever and ever. Marry me?"

He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, and tears started to well up in her eyes. She nodded quickly as she started to cry.

_She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls  
>Amazed it s never ending<br>They talk about what happened  
>But she can barely hear them<em>

She finally pulls up to the entrance to the hospital. She gets out and walks briskly to the front desk. She pulls her driver's license out and shows it to the receptionist, as she can t got the words out. She's too worried. The lady nods to her and picks up the phone.

"Doctor Griffith, Hermione Granger is here," she says, trying to be to soft to be heard by Hermione, but Hermione can hear anyways.

"Okay. Alright," the lady says into the phone. To Hermione, she says, "Doctor Griffith will be here soon to escort you to the room. You can take a seat, if you wish."

Hermione nods and sits down in a chair not too far from the desk. About five minutes or so later, however, the doctor arrives. He leads her down a million different hallways, and she wonders when it will end. The doctor is explaining about what happened, but she wasn't really listening. She couldn't.

_She tries to keep a straight face  
>As she walks into the room<br>She sits by his bedside  
>Holds his hand too tight<br>They talk about the kids they're gonna have  
>And the good life<br>A house on the hillside  
>Where they would stay<em>

Finally, she walks into the room. She tries to keep a straight face, tries to be strong for him. She walks over and sits by his bedside. She grabs his hand. Her grip might be a bit too firm, but he doesn't seem to mind. They talk about naming kids, and the wedding. He mentions having a house on the hillside. He says they can stay there forever.

_Stay there forever  
>Forever and always<br>Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly  
>We ll grow old together<br>And always remember  
>And for richer, for poorer, for better<br>We'll still love each other  
>Forever and always<em>

_Then, she gets an idea  
>And calls in the nurses<br>Brings up the chaplain  
>And he says a couple verses<br>She borrows some rings  
>From the couple next door<br>Everybody s laughing  
>As the tears fall on the floor<br>She looks into his eyes  
>And she says<em>

Suddenly, she gets an idea. She tells him to wait for a second, and she runs out to get the nurses. Her idea is relayed to them, and they call up the chaplain. He says some verses and ask them for the rings. As she realizes she doesn't have rings, she laughs and runs over to the room next door. Luckily, there is a couple sitting there. She spots their rings and walks over. They give her an odd look at the mixture of laughter and tears displayed on her face.

"Excuse me, but can we borrow your rings? I m getting married!" she says, and the wife laughs. "We promise to give them right back. We just need them for the ceremony."

The husband gives her an even more odd look, but the wife smiles knowingly. "Of course, sweetheart," she says. She removes her ring and her husband's and and hands them to Hermione.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione cries as she leaves the room. She rushes back into her fiance's room and shows the rings to the chaplain. He smiles and starts the vows. Everyone is laughing and crying. Hermione looks into Draco's silver eyes.

_I want you forever  
>Forever and always<br>Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly  
>We ll grow old together<br>And always remember  
>Though you re sad, or you re happy, whatever<br>We ll still love each other  
>Forever and always<br>Forever and always  
>Forever and always<em>

She repeats to him what he said to her on the day he proposed. He is crying now, and she hugs him as well as she can from her spot on the floor.

_She finishes the vows but  
>The beeps are getting too slow<br>His voice is almost too low  
>As he says I love you forever<br>Forever and always  
>Please just remember<br>That if I m not there I ll always love you  
>Forever and always<em>

As, she finishes her vows, everyone claps. She can t hear them though. All she can hear is the beeps on the machine, registering his heart rate, and his voice. The beeps are getting slower, and his voice is almost too low to hear. He whispers to her: "I love you forever and always... Please remember that, Hermione. Please. I love you..."

* * *

><p>Aww! How depressing was that? Like it? Hate it?<p>

V


End file.
